A Viking for Christmas
by HisBrokenAngel91
Summary: Hermione spends an impromptu Christmas with someone she would never have expected. Who said you can't be friends with old enemies? -One-Shot-


A/N: I should probably be working on Every Rose, buuuut... I wanted to do the 12 Days of Christmas Prompts in The Death Eater Express group on FB. This is the first of those prompts. My intention is for them all do be one-shots and hopefully finished no later than New Years, if, after I finish work on Every Rose or the demand is high enough for me to continue them then they may develop into multi-chapter fics...We shall see. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy this holiday fiesta of fiction, it's vastly out of character for me because honestly, I don't really like Christmas. -gasp- But Broken how can you not like Christmas? It's a time of joy, laughter and love. Well it's been so commercialized over the centuries that people don't honestly know the true meaning of the holiday anymore and honestly I've suffered more around this particular holiday than any other time of the year so I stand by my distaste. This however will not transfer to my stories nor the characters in them, if I can avoid it anyway.

Love Always,

The Broken

* * *

Prompt: "If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it.", "Is that a present for me?", An ugly Christmas jumper.

Pairing: Hermione/Thorfinn

Rating: M For language and descriptive scenes of a sexual nature.

Fancast: Chris Hemsworth as Thorfinn

* * *

Sunday 24 December, 2000

Honestly it wasn't her fault that she was running late to the Christmas party that Fred and George were throwing at their shop. Well, okay, maybe it was, but in her defense it should be noted that after her very public break-up with Ron on Halloween, and his cheating with any groupie that would give him the time of day, she really didn't want to have to face him at the gathering. It wasn't as though she were heartbroken over it, the relationship, when they'd finally gotten around to having one had been doomed from the start. No, she'd come to realize that any deep romantic feelings she'd harbored for him throughout the years had all but died when he'd deserted her and Harry in the forest when they'd been on the run hunting for horcruxes. When they'd broken up outside the small cafe in Diagon Alley all she'd really felt at the time, what she still felt whenever she was forced to endure his company, was anger. Maybe, she really shouldn't go to the party after all, it would just ruin the festive mood if they got into another fight, like they had at Harry and Ginny's engagement party last month. She walked towards the Leaky Cauldron in the light winter snow debating the choice as she let her mind take her back to that night.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Friday 17 November, 2000_

" _Honestly Ron, I knew you could be tactless but this is a new low even for you." Harry hissed at the redhead, who'd arrived toting an overly painted blonde witch wearing a tiny red dress that clung to an admittedly impressive figure, as he dragged him to the side when he saw the flash of cold fury in his other best friend's eyes though the smile didn't leave her face as she chatted with Ginny obviously attempting to listen to what Harry was saying. "You knew that Hermione was going to be here and you bring some tart with you? For one this is your little sister's engagement party, you should show some respect for that, and second do you really think so little of her that you'd put Hermione through this?" his eyes were hard as he stared down the clueless wizard, "You two just broke up half a month ago, you couldn't give her some courtesy, time to adjust, maybe in time forgive you for what you've already done to her? Honestly I'm starting to think she was right when she said you had all the emotional range of a teaspoon, if not less."_

" _As if it's my fault the frigid bitch can't move on Harry, honestly it's not my problem." Ron replied not bothering to lower his voice and looking completely unfazed by the thinly veiled anger of the dark haired wizard in front of him. Hermione saw red and everybody in the room turned to look at the pair by the front door of The Burrow._

 _Energy crackled around the furious with sparks alighting in the wild curls causing everybody in her vicinity to take a large step back as she slowly advanced on them with measured steps until she was right in front of her ex. For his part he didn't cower away from her, holding his ground expression completely blank as he stared down at her._

" _Just because I didn't immediately take the opportunity to jump in the sack with you whenever you wanted Ronald, does_ not _mean I'm a frigid bitch." she began her tone cold and calm, "Unlike you I think there are more important things than money, fame, and fucking." Molly gasped at the crude language but didn't say a word. The brunette continued, "I honestly cannot fathom what I ever saw in you, you're childish, petty, whiny, and for all of your bravado and bluster when the going gets particularly tough you run away like a scared little boy." she crossed her arms under her breast and glared up at him._

 _Ron's face turned an ugly spotted shade of red that nearly matched his hair, she probably could have ignored him, but she was tired of his attitude and complete disrespect of the people around him, so when he began yelling spittle flying at her she neither flinched nor backed away from his fury. "As if you've got any right to be so righteous, you aren't any better, running away crying when someone criticizes you, or when I find someone who isn't afraid to admit they have feelings for me."_

 _Hermione chuckled darkly wiping the spit from her face. "Seriously, that's the best you can do? First of all I was twelve when I ran off crying when you were being a complete ass, I was actually a child then and therefore emotionally fragile. Secondly, I didn't run away crying that night, yeah I left because I was upset, and yeah I may have cried for a second, but it wasn't as if you'd given me any chance to tell you how I felt before you started eating Lav-Lav's face, you were too busy being pissed off at me for having, with reason I might add, even if I was mistaken thinking you'd had outside help during that Quidditch match." she quirked an eyebrow when he sputtered unable to refute her argument. "Also, I've never thought I was better than anyone, I make mistakes and I'm perfectly willing to admit it, but look back over the years and think about how many times I've had to save your sorry ass from something fatal or damned close to it because of my cautiousness."_

" _She has a point mate. If it weren't for her we'd have probably died ages ago." Harry chimed in trying to alleviate some of the tension between the two._

 _Ron turned on him, glaring face slowly turning purple. "You're really taking her side? You're going to be my brother-in-law, and you're supposed to be my best friend and you're taking her side?" he screamed and Harry held up his hands in surrender backing away and moving towards the rest of the gathered people, deciding to just let the two of them have it out at one another as he came to stand next to his fianc_ _è_ _._

" _He's not taking my side Ron, he's just grown-up enough to admit to the truth without pride standing in the way, and how to admit when, on occasion, he's wrong. But then you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" she sighed shaking her head, it was pointless to fight with him, he'd never admit that he was the one who did something wrong, he never could. She turned to Harry and Ginny nodding her head to them and biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry guys, congrats again on you're engagement, but I really can't stay it wouldn't be fair to you to completely destroy the happy occasion, go ahead and celebrate and I'll talk to you later yeah?" she turned and grabbed her cloak off of the stand it was hanging on by the door before turning back to her ex, the corners of her mouth turning up in a wicked smirk that would have made Malfoy proud, "I do feel rather sorry for your lovely date though, lets hope you can get her sloshed enough that she wont laugh at the pathetic little thing in your trousers that you call a cock." with that last jab she was out the door and gone with a loud crack before anyone had the chance to register what she'd said, leaving an almost malicious cackle in her wake._

 _-End flashback-_

She decided then brushing the light dusting of snow off of her cloak as she stepped into the pub before shrugging it off and heading over to the bar and setting it down on the counter next to her as she took a seat on one of the slightly rickety stools, it really would be better if she just didn't go. She'd owl them an apology in the morning with some excuse as to her absence along with their gifts. She slumped forward in her seat elbows resting on the bar after she ordered and received her firewhiskey sighing as she gazed into the amber liquid.

* * *

A couple hours later she was already getting deep into her cups lamenting her complete and newfound lack of holiday spirit, completely unaware of her surroundings, so she jumped when a slightly familiar voice sounded behind her. "What got the golden girl Granger looking so down and out on Christmas Eve?"

She spun so fast on her stool to face the intruder to her wallowing party of one she would have toppled off of it if a large, strong pair of hands hadn't caught her shoulders steadying her in her seat. _What lovely hands..._ she thought letting her gaze follow them up a pair of impressively muscular arms covered by black silk sleeves, right up to the slightly blurred face of...

"Rowle? The bloody hell are you doing here? No wait scratch that, you were let out on parole Wednesday so I guess it's not all that shocking. Okay new question then, the bloody hell are you talking to me for?" Hermione frowned slightly words slurring just a touch as she looked up at the giant viking of a Death Eater, her wild curls slowly falling loose from her pinned up chignon.

"What's the matter, a bloke can't talk to a pretty witch?" he asked his voice a low purr that caused a strange flutter, that she couldn't quite place to a feeling, low in her belly as he spun with her slowly so she wouldn't risk toppling again sitting on the empty stool to the right of her before he relinquished is grip on her shoulders.

The small witch let out a short mirthless laugh, "Pretty witch? Merlin's saggy left nut Rowle, you must be joking, I know I look a wreck. I'm getting drunk, my hair's likely a mess, and I'm quite certain that at some point I spilled a drink, or at least part of one down my front." she looked down at the dark royal blue velvet of her bodice and sure enough the fabric there still looked a bit damp.

"Really Merlin's saggy left nut?" he quirked a brow, "And you can't tell me you haven't heard the term 'hot mess' before Granger." he replied with a low chuckle and that flutter low in her stomach happened again at the sound, it was a whole new type of intoxicating to her slightly firewhiskey addled mind.

"That still really doesn't answer my question, you over-sized Viking." she sneered trying to ignore the way her body was reacting to his proximity, not entirely sure why she was willingly engaging the man who'd been three years her senior at school. Sure he was damned attractive, anyone with eyes could see that much, but never once had either of them shown a modicum of interest in one another, and he wasn't exactly what anyone would call a nice person, he was a Death Eater after all.

He smiled at her, clearly unintimidated by her hostile tone, showing off perfectly straight gleaming teeth, "Then that makes us even doesn't it tiny witch, because you never answered mine." he retorted.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the bar signaling Tom for another drink determined to ignore the imposing figure next to her. They sat there like that in tense silence for several moments each nursing their own drink before years of impeccable manners being drilled into her got the best of the small brunette. "I was supposed to be at a Christmas party but decided at the last moment that it would be best if I didn't lest I ruin the atmosphere being forced to interact and mingle with my dirty, rotten, low down, no good, pigheaded asshole of an ex-boyfriend if you _must_ know." she bit out scowling at her drink as she thought of the man who'd caused her self-imposed isolation.

"So, you're wallowing in misery, in a bar, alone, on Christmas Eve?" he asked looking at her incredulously over the rim of his glass. "Why should he be allowed to be allowed an evening of frivolity and happiness at the expense of yours? Does that ginger twat really deserve such self-sacrifice after what he did to you?"

"How do you know what he did? You've been incarcerated." she asked not expecting an answer she went on, "It's not for his benefit though, trust me. I'm doing this for everybody else there, just because he's a selfish cunt doesn't mean I have to be one too. I don't give a whit about his feelings, but his brother's are the ones throwing the party and his family is going to be there, and them I actually do care about. I won't ruin things for them just because things ended in disaster between me and him." she answered not entirely sure why she was explaining herself to him. "What do you care anyway Rowle? I figured you'd be tickled pink to see my uppity mudblood self brought low." she said fixing a glare on the giant blonde, the topic of their discussion killing some of the buzz she'd achieved. "You are a Death Eater after all, I'm less than dirt to people like you." her tone was scathing.

He laughed again and the sound settled low in her belly, deep and rich and smooth as silk, it was breathtaking. "Pot meet kettle, I know what you think of me. I will willingly admit that I've done some terrible things in the name of a cause that, yes, sought to eradicate muggle-borns, yet if I truly thought you were lesser than me or anyone else I'd have to be blind and stupid and I would like to think that I'm neither. I've never met a witch even half as intelligent and powerful as you are, the only exception that I can think of possibly being McGonagall." his voice had taken on an almost serious tone, "Blood purity is a myth, and I can also willingly admit that, hell my former 'master' was a half-blood. Granted he had rather impressive wizarding ancestry on his mother's side. No, the reason we followed him, or at least the reason I did and a couple others like me, was the fear that muggle-born's would change things far too drastically, that wizarding traditions and culture would be forgotten or pushed aside in favor of catering to those who grew up without the familial knowledge of them. Think about it logically, the schools don't offer to help to integrate you into a the new society you find yourself being thrust into at eleven years of age. There are no classes you can take to learn wizarding culture and yet they provide the opposite, classes that teach muggle culture. It's about being fair and keeping tradition alive Hermione, you as the champion of equality should understand that better than anybody." bright blue eyes pierced her own when he was finished and she found herself suppressing a shudder under the intensity of his gaze and the way her name had sounded falling from his lips.

She continued to glare at him, though the look had lost its sincerity, _Dammit all to Hades he's right, if it wasn't for my love of knowledge for the sake of knowledge and my tendency to read every book I can get my hands on I wouldn't know what I do about wizarding culture and traditions. And it's true it really isn't fair, to either side, it's not fair to muggle-borns who should know about a society that they aren't born into but join when they reach the age where they learn why they can do odd things, and it isn't fair to those born into wizarding households who don't understand why we seem to be so ignorant of thing that to them are common knowledge._ She ruminated begrudgingly understanding where the man was coming from.

"Now in the spirit of fairness and good manners I believe I owe you an answer. I'm here talking to you because you were sitting here alone, obviously upset over something, and I figured you could use some company, even if it's not company that you particularly like, nobody should be alone on the holidays." he finally said after a moment or two as he drained his glass and signaled for another. "As for why I care, this is the second Christmas I've seen you during that you've spent unhappy because of that Weasel. Although I hardly seem like the kind of person who would care one way or another about anybody's feeling I am in point of fact a gentleman, and you are a lady, therefore it's my duty to make sure you don't suffer, at least not alone. Like I said, the bastard isn't worth it."

As the night wore on Hermione lost count of the number of drinks she consumed and was shocked to find that she was actually enjoying the man's company as they talked and laughed over nothing and everything all at once the tension in the air cleared between them. It was sometime after one when Tom announced last call and Hermione stumbled trying to get up from her seat. Large hands reached out again to steady her wrapped gently around her waist until she was able to stand on her own without looking like she was going to tip forward and fall on her face. "You're absolutely pissed, you're in no condition to use the Floo, let alone try to apparate, you'll end up splinched." Thorfinn's low voice penetrating the fog that had settled over her mind when she'd stood up, and she nodded in complete agreement with that statement.

Noticing the glaze in her eyes Rowle came to a decision. He helped her shrug on her discarded cloak and looped her arm through his and guided her slowly to the exit of the pub as she walked on unsteady feet. The woman could certainly drink and it was hard to tell exactly when she'd surpassed her limit because even sloshed out of her mind she was able to hold a decent and intelligent, if slurred, conversation. If it weren't for the fact that she could barely stand on her own two feet he'd have never realized just how far gone the witch was.

At the mouth of the alley where the safest apparation point was she tripped over air he was sure and would have landed on her face if he hadn't had the forethought to link their arm together so he could properly escort her. He smiled and shook his head, he doubted she was in any fit state to tell him where she lived and since he'd never been there and he'd been drinking too it wasn't exactly safe for him to try getting there. She squeaked when he removed her arm from his in favor of scooping her up as though she weighed no more than a feather cradling her to his chest trying not to jar her too much lest he make her sick walking further into the safety of the darkened passage between the two buildings before disappearing with a resounding crack.

* * *

Monday 25 December, 2000

Hermione felt as though someone had repeatedly taken a sledgehammer to her head the next morning the way it was pounding and she groaned, her mouth felt as though it had been stuffed with cotton and she tried to remember exactly how much she'd had to drink the night before, or even where exactly she was. She didn't want to risk opening her eyes though there was no red shining through her lids to indicate light but she was laying on something far softer than her own bed, and it was warm. _Did I get a room at the Leaky?_ She pondered though she couldn't remember the beds at the pub being so soft. The last thing she could remember was having an unexpectedly lovely conversation with Thorfinn Rowle but drew a blank somewhere in the middle. Merlin but her head hurt and the more she tried to remember the worse the ache got. It didn't happen very often that she drank enough to get a hangover, let alone lose time. She carefully rolled onto her back and slowly cracked open one eye. Wherever she was the room around her was dark and she thanked Godric for small mercies, before a soft knock sounded though to her it came with all the force of a gunshot as it rang in her ears.

"Bloody fucking hell..." she whimpered covering her ears in case it sounded again, _Where's a couple of aspirin when you need it?_ She lamented. A door creaked open in the darkness and she was sorely tempted to hex whoever it was that was so intent on disturbing her.

"Hey Granger, thought you might need this." a voice whispered as footsteps grew steadily closer to where she lay, no doubt aware of how she was feeling at the moment, and she recognized it as Rowle. Both of her eyes flew open and she bolted upright only to immediately regret the action as she grew dizzy and nauseous her head throbbing particularly violently. She cried out unbidden at the onslaught of pain closing her eyes and clutching her head. "Shit, here, drink this, it'll help." he said and she could hear the worry in his voice as he held something to her lips. Unwilling to protest she did as he'd said and drank whatever potion was in the bottle when he tipped it into her mouth grimacing momentarily at the taste, lord but it was foul. She couldn't really complain though when she immediately started feeling better, her stomach settling and her head clearing taking the relentless ache along with the fog.

"Where am I?" she asked her voice rough and groggy as she found his silhouette in the darkness next to her.

"Oh right." there was some shuffling as lamps flared to life and a fire lit in the ornate hearth opposite whatever bed she was in. she slowly took in her surroundings and she could only surmise that she was in a guest suite that was both simple yet lavishly decorated in hues of blue and cream. "Welcome to Rowle Manor Miss Granger." he said gesturing with a wide sweep of his hand at the room. "I apologize but you were in no fit state to tell me where you lived last night and I couldn't risk going to an unknown location because I was a bit in my cups as well so I brought you here."

She sighed and cleared her throat, "Since I'm in your house and you've no doubt seen me at a very low point, and possibly vomiting if the acidic flavor coating my tongue is any indication, I think it's safe to say that you can call me Hermione at this point, no need to stand upon formalities." she responded her mouth still unbearably dry as she tried to lick her lips, her voice still coming out slightly hoarse.

"Only if you call me Thorfinn." he countered handing her a glass of water which she drank in slow deep gulps savoring it as though it were the sweetest ambrosia, cool and refreshing as it slid down her throat. "I also brought you some breakfast if you think you can stomach it." he placed a tray that had a glass of juice, a cup of coffee next to cream and sugar bowls, and a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and a bowl of mixed fruit on her lap.

She thanked him softly looking down at the plate and her eyes flew wide, cheeks warming with a blush when she noticed that she was no longer wearing the dress she'd been in last night, but instead what looked to be a modest black satin nightgown. "You...you didn't um...why am I...where..." she tried but should couldn't manage to get out the question of how exactly she'd gotten into the change of clothes.

"Calm down, no need to get your knickers in a twist, I had a house-elf assist you in changing last night and I was nowhere near the room when it happened, though I wouldn't have objected in the least, your virtue remains intact." he said with a wicked smile, laughing when she breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been the one to undress her and smacking his arm for the comment about not objecting to the idea. She relaxed into the headboard and started eating the food he'd brought for her. He rubbed his arm, though she knew it probably hadn't affected him in the slightest, those muscles weren't just show, "The en-suite is through there," he said pointing at a door directly to the right of the now crackling fireplace, "if you'd like to shower or anything, there's fresh towels and a few spare toothbrushes available for you to use when you're done eating. Your dress has been washed and is hanging in there for you, I'll be in the study at the end of the hall if you need me, or when you're ready to go, whichever comes first." when she nodded he got up from where he'd seated himself at the edge of the bed next to her reclined form and quietly left the room allowing the young woman her privacy.

* * *

When Hermione had finished as much of the relatively large breakfast as she could manage she climbed out of the lavish bed and walked to the door he'd indicated led to the bathroom. When she opened it her jaw dropped, though really, she shouldn't have been half that surprised considering the bedroom that was connected to it. Spacious would have been a gross understatement, the place was at least equally as large as the bedroom. When she saw the enormous in ground bathtub that looked to have the ability to comfortably fit at least five people she was sorely tempted to take a long soak in its depths but opted to walk over to the large tinted glass shower, if it could even really be called that. She turned the knobs and the water began to fall from the ceiling of the enclosure like rain and it looked far more relaxing that it probably should. When it began to fill with steam she removed her borrowed nightgown and knickers, grabbed a towel placing it outside the sliding door before stepping in and letting the gentle flow of the hot water release the tension out of her oddly sore muscles.

A couple on moments later when she was sufficiently relaxed Hermione rushed through the rest of the shower using the toiletry items neatly stacked in a shower caddie built into one wall. She stepped out letting the steam flow freely into the rest of the room she dried and redressed in her freshly laundered dress from the night before electing not to put on her soiled knickers until she could find her wand and cast at the very least a scourgify on them. Having lived nearly a year on the run in a tent, she was loathe to allow herself wear them even with the charm, she was hardly a fugitive anymore and she really didn't need to live as though she were. She quickly piled her hair into a damp and messy bun on the top of her head making quick work of brushing her teeth with one of the spare toothbrushes that Thorfinn had mentioned, finding them in the medicine cabinet along with a shelf that looked full of various healing potions and possibly sleeping draughts.

Walking back out into the bedroom she found her cloak, wand, and her heels piled neatly on a side table in what could only be called a small seating area in front of a secondary fireplace that she hadn't bothered to take the time to notice before. Casting the scourgify and a quick charm to finish drying her wild mane, she slipped into her knickers and toed on the shoes she grabbed her cloak and went off to find her host. She found him exactly where he said he would be when she knocked on the set of double doors at the end of the hall that the room she had been in was on hearing a soft, "Enter."

He had called the room a study but to her it looked like it was a small library the walls were lined ceiling to floor with bookshelves broken only by a bay window with a cushioned bench seat. The center of the room was dominated however by a large mahogany desk at which Thorfinn was seated working in what she could only hazard a guess was a ledger of some sort. He looked up when she entered smiling at her as she approached the front of the desk, and just like the night before her stomach fluttered, she looked down at her hands which were clasped in front of her with her cloak draped over them. "Are you feeling better?" he asked and she nodded, staunchly refusing to look up at his disarmingly beautiful blue gaze.

"Thank you for your hospitality Thorfinn, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble and I appreciate it." she said in a soft voice raising her head looking not directly at him but at a spot just over one of his broad shoulders until she heard his laugh.

"I couldn't exactly leave you to your own devices witch, you were positively hammered," he replied, "and honestly I would hardly have called it any trouble, I actually quite enjoyed myself last night. You know for such a little thing you sure can put away a lot of liquor."

She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her at his statement, though it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, most people tended to think the same thing and on more than one occasion she'd even managed to drink the Twins under the table. Not that she could blame them for their surprise, she had spent years carving a niche for herself as being a goody-two-shoes know-it-all, but that was only because she'd rarely gotten caught breaking the rules, or in some cases the law, not that anybody deigned to believe half of the things she'd done if she told them anyway. "I have to admit I had fun too, you aren't half as bad as I'd expected you to be. But I really should be going, I've a finicky feline I have to feed." he nodded and stood from his chair walking over to her.

"Is your home connected to the Floo Network, or do you need to apparate to get there?" he asked offering his arm to her to escort her to the proper exit.

"My flat is connected to the Floo but whichever is the easiest for you is fine with me you are my host after all." she said taking the proffered limb.

As he walked her through the halls of the estate he pointed out various rooms and wings that were on their way to wherever it was he was taking her. The room she'd been placed in was on the third level with the family quarters, and turned out not to be a guest room at all, as he explained all of those though nearly as grand, were on the floor below. "I wanted you to be relatively close by should for some reason you had need of me in the middle of the night." he whispered softly leaning toward her in an almost conspiratorial manner, as though it were some big secret, a wicked grin painted on his face. She giggled lightly and smacked him on the arm she was holding.

When they finally reached their destination, a drawing room on the ground floor, he halted her before she could make to enter the fireplace with a gentle hand laid on her shoulder a slight frown marring his brow as he gazed into her soft chestnut eyes. "What are your plans for this evening Hermione?" he asked, his voice taking on a husky quality. The fluttering in her stomach breaking out into rampant full force butterflies at the tone and the intensity of his gaze.

"Likely spending it with my cat. Why?" she replied breathlessly, _What is wrong with me?_

"I wasn't joking last night, you really shouldn't spend Christmas alone." he said shrugging trying to affect an air of nonchalance that was belied by the way he'd been staring at her, as he quickly smoothed out his features.

"I wont exactly be alone, I'll have Crookshanks." Hermione defended hands on her hips.

Thorfinn scoffed, "A cat, no matter how loving, does not count as company Hermione."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "What do _you_ suggest I do then? It's not as if I can spend it with the rest of my friends." she retorted, though she had a fair idea what he was about to say when he smirked down at her, his eyes held a mischievous gleam that promised wonderfully sinful things as they raked over her small frame from the top of her head to her heel clad toes and she had to wonder if he did it on purpose to unsettle her.

"You could always spend it here. I'm sure I could find...something to catch your interest." he leaned towards her his voice taking on a decidedly seductive air.

"If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it." she snapped but it held no venom because dammit all but she was intrigued by the thought.

"I was talking about the family Library and Archives bookworm." he chuckled, though they both knew that the invitation implied by the innuendo was in part a genuine offer.

"Archives?" Hermione's eyes went wide, she knew many pureblood families if not all the ones from the Sacred 28 had their own large private libraries that held any number of rare tomes, but actual Archives was not something she'd ever come across. "Like scrolls and artifacts? Are you joking? Tell me you're joking?"

His laugh was boisterous and full at her reaction to that single word. "Yes Hermione, honest to Merlin archives."

She eyed Thorfinn quirking a single eyebrow and pursing her lips as she studied him. "I'll think about it and call you should I decide to take you up on that offer Viking."

He nodded at her, grin still planted firmly on his face and she afforded him a small smile in return before grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder and disappearing into the flames

* * *

Hermione hadn't been home more than five minutes before the parade of owls from her friends started tapping on the window in her living room, delivering letters, cards, and gifts before being sent off again with the gifts she'd gotten for each of them in return. The Twins getting sent with a small apology letter as well for her absence from their party the night before. She had changed into more comfortable clothing and was digging around in the kitchen looking for food for Crookshanks who was mad at her and therefore hiding before she remembered that she had meant to pick him up more after the party.

"Well fuck..." she murmured to herself before turning and yelling down the hall of her flat which led to the bathroom, her study, and her small bedroom. "Crooks, I'm sorry, I'll be right back with some food and extra treats for you!"

tossing on the new jumper Molly had sent her and the matching scarf from Ginny she grabbed her purse and was out the door and at the convenience store two blocks away in a matter of mere moments. _No wonder he was so mad when I got home, not just upset I was so late this morning because he knows how to get to his food when I'm late though he typically waits. Damn._ Hermione thought grabbing one of the small hand baskets that were by the door and heading right for the place she knew they kept the pet food and tossing in a large bag of kibble and a couple bags of his favorite kitty biscuits. She went to make a beeline for the checkout pausing when she saw one of the most hilariously ugly Christmas jumpers she'd ever laid her eyes on. The garment had what looked to bee a poor rendition of Odin dressed like Father Christmas surrounded by a contingent of miniaturized Valkyrie elves. A small laugh escaped as she remembered Thorfinn who she had taken to referring to as a viking and tossed it, a small gift bag, and a sheaf of red and green Christmas printed tissue paper in along with the cat food.

* * *

After Hermione had eaten an admittedly small supper several hours later she sat in front of her fireplace, the jumper she'd gotten neatly wrapped up in the small gift bag, debating with herself about going back to Thorfinn's for the evening. He really did have a point, it was rather depressing to spend Christmas with no company but her cat, and with everyone at the Burrow it wasn't worth the chance of the inevitable blow-out to be with them.

"What do you think I should do Crookshanks?" she turned to face her ever faithful, and now very full and content half-kneazle where he lay purring on her small sofa just in time to miss the flare of green flame in the hearth. The cat looked up and past his mistress letting out a bored meow before laying his head back down. "Well you're no help at all are you?" she sighed shaking her head and turning back to her fireplace only to shriek like a banshee at the large blonde head surrounded by the flames.

"Were you really just holding a conversation with your cat?" the head asked with a small chuckle.

"Thorfinn Rowle, you scared the daylights out of me, why the hell is your head in my fireplace?" she admonished clutching her chest, willing her heart rate to slow back down. "Seriously, were you not taught manners? You could have cleared your throat at the least when you realized I hadn't noticed you."

Rowle laughed for a moment before re-schooling his features into a serious mask. "My apologies tiny witch, I wont let it happen again. When I hadn't heard anything from you, I wanted to make sure you weren't wallowing, but I didn't want to interrupt you."

Hermione shook her head unable to stop the small smile from quirking the corners of her mouth. "I was just debating whether or not I should come over, but since you've called and seem to be so very invested in how I plan to spend my evening, you've backed me into a corner and I may as well join you. Now get your bloody head out of my fireplace." he replied by giving her a cheeky grin and a wink before swiftly disappearing. She laughed softly to herself before re-facing her familiar, "Well Crooks looks like I will be going for the night. If I'm not back by morning, again, I left you some treats in the room, do try to make them last." she heaved another sigh and stood from where she was seated grabbing the bag off of the floor before taking a pinch of Floo Powder, tossing it into the now empty space that Rowle's head had just been occupying. "Rowle Manor!" and she stepped through whirling away in a flash of green, the large orange feline on the couch never even twitched to acknowledge her departure, more than content to continue his nap.

When she arrived Thorfinn was there to greet her in the same drawing room she'd left from just that morning in a perfectly tailored black shirt and trousers. _What is with Death Eaters and black?_ He spotted the bag she still had gripped in one hand while she used the other to brush the minute amount of ash off of her clothes. He smirked, "Is that a present for me?" he teased grasping her hand when she finished brushing herself off and brushing his lips lightly over her knuckles and placing it in the crook of his arm leading her out of the room and down several series of corridors.

It took Hermione a moment to register his question, he certainly knew how to throw her off kilter that was for sure. "Oh...uh...yes actually, here you go." she said a light blush touching her cheeks. "I saw it when I was out earlier getting food for Crookshanks and thought of you." she held the bag out for him to take when they came to a stop in front of a pair of very large, honestly overly ornate, gilded doors. "You've got to be kidding me with this house. What is with these doors?" she asked examining the gold filigree that swirled in intricate patterns along the edges.

"Couldn't tell you, this house to my knowledge hasn't changed much at all in centuries with the exception of added books and artifact, as well as the plumbing, obviously. However the actual architecture of the estate, including the doors have stayed the same." he replied with a shrug, "I'm used to it, it typically comes with being a part of a Most ancient and Noble House, you don't tend to question what you grow up around." he swung open one of the massive doors letting go of her arm and gesturing for her to precede him into the room beyond. "I wouldn't think you'd be all that shocked, for one I mean Hogwarts, it's a school in a massive castle and I know for a fact you've seen how ostentatious the prefects bathroom is, though I'd been gone by the time you had the privilege. And if you'll forgive the mention of painful events but you also saw some of the grandeur of Malfoy Manor."

Hermione nodded conceding to his point as her face fell slightly when he mentioned Malfoy Manor, not so much the place but the events she suffered therein, before walking through the door into one of the very rooms he'd promised to let her see if she deigned to spend the evening in his company. She stopped dead in her tracks face alight as she took it in. She'd always thought that the library at Hogwarts was large but looking around herself at the storied room she was in now, it put her favorite room in the castle to absolute shame. There were three levels all stacked floor to ceiling with shelves full to capacity with books and scrolls, she turned slowly in place to take it all in and suddenly felt very like Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and if only in sheer size the large blonde wizard with her made an impressive Beast. "Oh my Merlin, if I had forever I'd never be able to read all of these."

"If you'd like, you can come by whenever you want, it may help you at least make a significant dent in them if nothing else." Thorfinn offered his voice husky as he stared at the beautiful wild haired witch in her element, with hooded eyes.

Her jaw dropped and she turned to face him not sure if she could believe her ears, "Are you serious?" she asked taking in his large form. When he nodded in answer she squealed and jumped at him planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Well if you keep reacting to things like that, I'll not be held accountable for my actions." he said with a chuckle catching her in his embrace. Hermione felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment, she hadn't thought she could possibly make so much a fool of herself as she had in the last 24 hours in his presence. She cleared her throat and ducked her head slipping out of his large yet gentle arms. _I'm ruined, he's ruined me. I'm not supposed to like him, but Merlin help me I do. A library for a heart, just the bloody size of it alone. And there's no denying the man is so very wretchedly attractive. Gods above Hermione pull yourself together._ She thought willing her blush to disappear when she heard the tell-tale sound of him opening the gift she'd given him and fell to chewing on her bottom lip, nervous, pretending to read the titles on the shelves closest to her.

His deep booming laugh rent the air around her and she had to suppress a shiver of pleasure at the sound, no voice had the right to sound that appealing, "This is hilarious, ugly as sin, but hilarious!" he exclaimed and she heard shuffling and tilted her head slightly to look at him through the curtain of her wild curls. He was pulling the jumper over his shirt and she felt her heart stutter, yeah it was ugly but he'd accepted it and was wearing it and oh, how those muscles rippled as he shifted to pull it down. She shifted her attention back to the shelves in front of her and ran her fingers along the spines, how was she going to spend the evening with him and not do the very thing she'd said she wouldn't that morning? He'd given her by far the best gift she'd ever gotten even if that wasn't the intention when he'd told her she could come back when she wanted to raid the library.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, really, it was nothing. You're gift is by far the more thoughtful." she said waving a hand as if to brush off his enthusiasm over the silly jumper, it was an impulse buy to repay him for his hospitality, she should have gone for something more appropriate, a bottle of scotch or something she was sure.

* * *

"But I haven't..." he started pausing before making a noise of understanding. "You mean the open invitation to the library." Hermione thought that she heard something almost like disappointment in his voice as he stated that and she turned a frown marring her brow as she tilted her head to the side similar to the way Crookshanks often looked when he was curious about something she said. He really was a very intelligent cat. Thorfinn's head was down his own brow marred by a slight frown as he thought and she took the opportunity to observe his body language, his broad shoulders and large frame slumped in a way that looked dejected and the words he'd started to say registered, the library wasn't her gift, he'd gotten her something else? Why on earth would he do that? They hardly know one another really other than the previous night and passing observation in school.

"Thorfinn?" she said her voice barely audible, suddenly nervous and feeling awkward in the silence she'd unintentionally caused. His back straightened and his shoulders squared as he looked back up to find her looking at him never having removed the curious look from her face. When his piercing blue gaze met her own chestnut eyes she felt her breath catch in her throat at the heat she saw in the oceanic depths.

Before she could register his movement, for such a large man he was certainly fast, he was standing right in front of her and she had to tilt her head back to hold his gaze as he looked down at her. The mounting tension around them spiked and with him looking at her like that she couldn't suppress the shiver of anticipation at the dark and carnal promises in that all too heated stare a solid knot forming in her belly her veins on fire. His hands slowly moving up almost like he was afraid of scaring her away if he moved any faster grazing up her arms as she continued to stare back at him, his features more striking in the low light around them the air growing thicker her breath quickening as her pulse spiked. She vaguely registered that she was in sensory overload before further thought was wiped from her mind as he cupped her jaw in his large soft, but slightly calloused hands and he angled his head lowering her mouth to hers.

It was barely a kiss as his lips barely brushed hers, tantalizing, teasing, testing her response. She sighed and brought her own arms up to wrap around his shoulders lifting up onto her toes to meet him as his mouth came back catching the wizard by surprise when she took the initiative and angled herself to deepen the kiss taking it from tentative to something heavier, heated, her lips questing over his and she was pleased to note their warmth and how soft they were as they melded to hers a small moan breaking from her throat as she pressed closer to him hands tangling in his wild blonde hair the light scraping of his facial hair sending shivers down her spine his fingers finding their way into her own mess of curls, hands cradling her head as he moved forward pressing her back into the shelves behind her. She gasped and he took advantage his tongue sweeping into the warm cavern of her mouth, caressing her tongue and exploring every corner causing the small witch to moan before actively participating in a dance for dominance as old as time driven by instinct and the of his heat surrounding her, his hardening member pressing insistently into her stomach as she wiggled beneath him, trying to alleviate the ache in her loins.

Thorfinn chuckled at her insistent movements the breathy mewls and whimpers she was issuing almost driving him to distraction as he shifted back breaking their kiss only to move his lips along her jaw and down to her throat hands gently disentangling from her wild curls, catching her behind her thighs and lifting her to wrap her long toned legs around his waist. Hermione moaned when he latched onto her pulse point suckling and nibbling the sensitive flesh on her throat as he thrust his hips into her core rocking her into the bookcases. She clung to him head thrown back, the intensity of her reactions daunting, it had never felt like this before, not that she had a whole lot of experience only having been with Victor and Ronald, but neither had inspired this kind of clawing need to be filled, claimed, to give in and surrender. She wanted to be consumed by the fire her was stoking in her veins his fingers teasing at the hem of her shirt, the feather light brush driving her wild as she tugged his hair returning his mouth to hers.

Her lips landed on his in a searing clash of teeth and tongue and he grabbed the hem of her shirt ripping the slightly worn fabric baring what was beneath he pulled back to gaze at the revealed flesh and took in the sight of her blue lace covered breast he groaned dragging his gaze to meet her his eyes dark sapphire as he drew in a ragged breath at the sight of her flushed cheeks and swollen red lips, pupils blown wide with desire. "Gods above and below Hermione you're so fucking beautiful." he murmured nipping her bottom lip before swooping down capturing one stiffening rosy peak in his mouth laving it through the soft material barely concealing it, the other being teased by deft fingers, the soft scrape of of the lace under his attentions driving her wild. She ground into him strangled moans echoing around them the acoustics in the room enhancing every sound they made as he growled nipping the peak of her breast.

Hermione's hands started to wander down his back pressing into the taut muscles that flexed beneath the gift she'd gotten him as he shifted his attentions his mouth attacking her other mound with the same fervor as the first. Her hands finally reached the bottom of the jumper and she canted her hips back as she moved to drag the offending garment off of him feeling more than hearing his growl of impatience as he removed his head from her ample chest and pulled it the rest of the way off before he continued his exploration his lips leaving a searing line along her already heated skin as he placed open mouthed kisses on every inch of her exposed flesh he could reach. Her fingers started working on the buttons of his black silk shirt stopping to brush against his torso as she slowly exposed it inch by agonizing inch. Thorfinn slowly kissed a trail back up her throat and along her jaw before recapturing hers his hands moving to grasp her arse and he turned walking them blindly to one of the couches littered around the room, knowing the layout enough to traverse the obstacles between him and their destination.

He placed her gently down onto a large sofa in front of a large fireplace never breaking their connection as he leaned over her pressing her into the plush cushions. He shrugged his shirt off of his arms and helped her remove what remained of hers one palm pressed firmly into the center of her back helping her arch into him as he unclasped the scrap of lace covering her breast before that joined the growing pile of clothes on the hardwood floor. "Thorfinn!" she gasped out as their chests met skin meeting skin and the brush of the soft light dusting of hair on his chest against her teased nipples sending a shock of sensation right to her core.

"Tell me what you want witch." he rasped between heated kisses.

"More, anything, Merlin just touch me." she begged writhing under him her fingers fumbling with his belt buckle desperate to touch him, to feel him, the ache between her legs becoming unbearable.

"Fuck." he hissed as she finally got through the barrier of his belt, flicking the button on his fly open with more ease slipping her hand beneath the material and circling his length with her small hand. His head fell forward as he marveled at the feel of her slowly working over his shaft in the tightening confines of his trousers his jaw clenched and muscles tensed as her worked to hold himself above her small lithe frame. He took over before he lost all control of his faculties leaning back on his heels and working to divest her of the remaining barriers hiding her from him, she whimpered at the loss of contact before she realized his goal and lifted her hips to help him drag the denim and the matched lace knickers to her long forgotten bra down her legs. He was careful as he removed her shoes and socks before tossing all of it to the side taking a moment to drink in the sight of her completely bared and flushed before him.

Her mouth suddenly felt dry and Hermione swallowed thickly at the hunger in his hooded gaze as he raked his eyes slowly over her. She held her arms out to him in invitation, he quickly removed his trousers and kissed her soundly one hand running along a smooth thigh the other bracing against her arched back again as she tried to press herself completely against him he flipped them so that he was spread beneath her spreading his hands over her hips fingers digging into the soft pliant flesh as he rocked her core over his straining cock. She broke their kiss gasping and arching back grinding harder into him his length pressing deliciously against the swollen bud of her desire, one hand braced behind her on one solid thigh she lifted herself off of him and brought the other to position him at her weeping centre before slowly sinking onto the thick, heavy, appendage until it was fully seated inside her nudging her cervix a spike of pleasure causing her to jerk slightly over him when he brushed against that spot deep inside her that made her toes curl and a series of expletives to come issuing forth from her mouth.

"Oh, shit, you're tight, stay still, please, for Merlin's sake don't move sweetness." he groaned when she started rocking against him, his hands halting her movement as he took a moment to regain his control, the feel of her hot, wet, channel clamped around him almost undoing him then. After a few moments that seemed entirely too long to Hermione he slowly guided her to move over him, rocking his hips to meet hers once she'd gotten the rhythm. She kept the slow pace reveling in the feel of his hands roaming over her body, tracing her scars reverently thumbs grazing the peaks of her breasts her breath coming out in panting moans.

"Uhnnn...I'm so close" she moaned her head rolling as she braced her hands on his chest and started rolling her hips with each downward thrust the coil in her abdomen tightening with every press of his pelvis against her clit. His hands had resumed their place on her hips as he thrust up to meet her increasing their pace, the sounds of their coupling ringing around them driving them higher as they sought release.

Their thrusts became erratic their sweat slicked bodies sliding along each other. Hermione crested that blissful peak and wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her and Thorfinn grasped the back of her head bringing her lips to his swallowing her cries of pleasure, helping her ride out the storm. Her walls clamped around him and a couple hard thrusts later he followed her over the edge his cock pulsing inside her fluttering passage as he spilled deep inside her. Their movements slowing down in increments prolonging their pleasure before she collapsed over him, completely drained and utterly sated pressing soft kisses to his chest basking in the feel of his arms around her. He stroked her hair off of her face and tilted her chin up kissing her gently before pulling back to look into her gold laced eyes. "Happy Christmas." he whispered and she giggled.

"That it most definitely is." she replied smiling brilliantly up at him. "So, do you have an actual gift for me?"

 _Fin._

* * *

A/N: OMG, with how long this took to write I honestly thought I'd never get it finished, glad I did. I hope you like it I've got 11 more to go. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Remember constructive criticism is appreciated but flames, hateful comment, or general bad attitude is not, if you didn't like it for whatever reason, I'm sorry but nobody said you had to read it. I do this for fun because I don't have much of anything else to do. Anyway, Happy Holidays I hope you enjoyed this and the following unconnected stories.

Love Always,

The Broken


End file.
